1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of ordnance. More particularly, this invention pertains to an improved round of ammunition. In still greater particularly this invention pertains to a round of fixed ammunition having improved velocity, reduced muzzle flash, more uniform pressures and cleaner operation. In still greater particularlity, this invention shall be described as it pertains to a round of hybrid propellant ammunition employing both solid and liquid monopropellant propellant compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing guns, for the most part, employ fixed ammunition i.e. ammunition in which the propellant and the projectile are carried together in a fixed case. Such ammunition has undergone extensive development for many years and has reached a high level of perfection. Nonetheless, it is a constant goal of those engaged in the ordnance development sciences to achieve greater muzzle velocities without increases in case size.
Liquid propellant guns are also known in the art in which a propellant and an oxdizer are mixed to produce the explosive mixture. Although satisfactory for many purposes, the storage of such ammunition and its use in conventional weapons leaves many unsolved problems. For example, attempts to employ this type of ammunition have sometimes employed a small grain of solid propellant insufficient for projectile propulsion, to expel the propellant liquid and oxidizing liquid into a separate combustion chamber carried within the round of fixed ammunition. In this arrangement, a wall or other internal mechanism within the case must withstand the combustion pressures of the propellant for failure to do so results in erratic combustion and the possibility of lodging portions of the separator wall within the barrel of the firearm using the ammunition.
In other arrangements the liquid propellants and oxidizers have been carried in separate compartments within the case to be ignited by a separate ignition means.